History of Myrndur
History of Myrndur Myrndur is an ancient world. Its history dates back hundreds of thousands of years, if not far longer, and much has happened since the world was created, long before men, aratheël and dhouvarr. Some of the more important events are described below. The Age of Creation The Age of Creation, also known as The First Age, is an age before ages, when the god Myrn created the world of Myrndur and the first gods and creatures. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Saurian Age The dragons and saurians date back to a time called the Saurian Age. It is hard to say exactly when that time was, but scholars say it is the second-earliest age of Myrndur. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Burning Skies It is said that the Saurian Age ended in a time called the Age of Burning Skies, when great fiery rocks rained from the skies with such destructive force that it cause the continents to break apart. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Titans Scholars argue if the Age of the Titans was before or after the Age of Burning Skies, but the ruins of huge megalithic structures bear testimony to an age where the world was ruled by titans. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Awakening The Age of Awakening was the time when the first of the elder races began to appear, such as aratheël, bhakiri, dhouvarr, fauns, krilith and giants. The Age of Awakening is also known as the Wild Age. Giants rule the land and dragons rule the skies. Aratheël have to stay hidden in the forests and dhouvarr beneath the mountains. The Age of the Awakening came to an end when the smaller races had outgrown the giants in number to such an extent that the tides turned and giants had to give way to the smaller races, who began building settlements. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Stone In the Age of Stone, the dhouvarr began to build their first holds and founded the kingdom of Khaladur. The urakathaal tribe war with the other aratheël tribes. Eventually they are defeated by the unified aratheël tribes who go on to forge the nation of Amarath. The uraks are used as slave labor to build aratheël settlements on Korthas in the Aratheël Expansion. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Korthasian Wars In the Age of Korthasian Wars, the aratheël, bhakiri, dhouvarr and uraks fight countless wars with each other oer territory on the continent of Korthas. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The High Age of Amarath The great aratheël empire of Amarath, which spanned the entirety of Myrndur, an empire which was so advanced in magic, that the aratheël built flying cities, reaches its peak in this age. The kingdom of Khaladur falls to a civil war called the War of Bloodied Stone. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Frost The High Age of Amarath ended when the Age of Frost came. The Age of Frost changed everything. Most aratheël fled south, to a land beyond the reach of the snow. But not all. Some went into the Darkendeep and stayed there for centuries. Those aratheël became the vrenori. Some sought refuge under the great Tangalorn tree in the Talashar forest. They drank an extract of the sap of the Tangalorn to protect them from the cold, and this changed them into the vylaan. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Thawing The Age of Thawing, also known as the Great Spring, is the time when the ice recedes. The first humans appear on Myrndur. The first krimir appear on Lashan. The aratheël who migrated south at the beginning of the Age of Frost return north. All the races fight over territory. The aratheël on Amarath founds the nation Eltalantar. The akavali arrive from their extraplanar voyage from their doomed homeworld Akaval. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Ascensions Myrn bestows divinity on a large number of mortals to ensure order on Myrndur. The competitiveness of the many gods result in the God War, a war where the gods use Myrndur as a battlefield. Their celestial armies clash against each other, and many gods are killed. Myrn releases Taros and Taros and his host of celestial titans force the gods to retreat to their planes. After this Myrn enacts a law that permits the gods from entering Myrndur. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Drakennath The ancient dragon Mahaladrath awakens from his slumber and to his great anger he sees puny lesser races have conquered Myrndur. He rallies the remaining dragons and draconians and orders them to reclaim Myrndur. The dragons and successful and an age of tyrannical dragon rule begins. Myrn, the Overgod, forbids the other gods from interfering directly. The Drakennath ended when the dragon Matalar, now known as the Dragon Matron, started was has become known as the Great Rebellion. Good dragons and draconians rallied with the enslaved races under Matalar, and a great war was fought. In the end Matalar and Mahaladrath killed each other, and the Drakennath came to an end. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Restoration During the next thousand years, the races who were kept as slaves and livestock during the Drakennath recuperates. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of Darkness The last time when the world at large was really threatened was in the Age of Darkness 264 years ago, when the evil god Sarvorath stole the Book of the Dead from the god Bael, and used it to raise millions of undead all over Myrndur. With this overwhelming army of undead he began his conquest of Korthas. The banner of Sarvorath, a blood-red banner with a black skull encircled by black thorns, was carried by thousands upon thousands of men, monsters and undead. Hundreds of thousands perished in the war which has become known as the Dark One’s Conquest, and not since the Drakennath had the world seen such destruction and mayhem. Sarvorath and his forces showed no mercy. Nations burned and after each battle Sarvorath's armies grew with the fallen. For almost a hundred years, Sarvorath ruled The Empire of the Black Skull from the Throne of Skulls in his dark citadel - Ocrulthuum. Sarvorath was eventually vanquished by an aratheël by the name of Auluras Amathane, ending the Age of Darkness. But unbeknownst to most, Sarvorath had bound parts of his soul to a set of black crystal masks, in case such a scenario would come to pass, and through his Mask Bearers Sarvorath lives on. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The Age of the Dawnbringer The current age.